It Takes Real Lions
It Takes Real Lions is the twenty-third episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Prince Lotor commands some lion-Robeasts to fight with a Lion Tamer Robeast, in order to train it. The Lion Tamer Robeast is beaten badly, while Lotor remembers King Zarkon scolding him earlier that day. The Lion Tamer Robeast eventually manages to destroy the lion-Robeasts. On planet Arus the Lions are preforming some aerial maneuvers around the castle of lions. The Blue Lion is having some minor issues but under Keith's instruction Princess Allura is able to fix the problem. After the team a blasts a mountain the exercise is over. Lance compliments Allura as the team decides to go for a swim. The boy's use the Blue Lion's lower jaw to jump into the lake. Pidge urges Keith to jump in but the princess beats him to it. Back at the castle, Nanny is waiting with a large pile of books for Allura to arrive and start her studies. Growing tired of waiting, she and Coran learn Allura is at the lake and the pair go to retrieve her. At the lakeside, Allura openly hopes Lotor's given up on capturing Arus. Keith argues that the prince is unlikely to. Unfortunately Nanny and Coran arrive to take Allura back to the castle by force. Haggar spies the Voltron Force relaxing and Lotor's glad the team is distracted. Allura has been locked in her room. Coran talks to her over the castle radio about her studying diplomacy. Allura asserts she can be a Princess that fights evil as well as makes peace. Suddenly an odd light draws Allura's attention, and the rest of the Voltron Force elsewhere. The rest of the team check in with Coran and find out the light was caused by Lotor. Keith goes to blast-off and Pidge says they're missing the Princess. Coran insist the princess stay in the castle because it's too dangerous. With little time to argue, Keith agrees and orders the others to launch. Lotor sends the Robeast down to Arus. While the Lions check on the Robeast, Lotor flies down to find Allura. Keith calls for a frontal attack and jams the Black Lion's claws into the Robeasts' eye. The other Lions attack until they all get lassoed by the Robeast. Lotor searches for Allura while the Princess pounds on the door demanding she be allowed to help. Lotor flies his jet to Allura's room and grabble-guns his way in. Coran and Nanny get a warning something's happening, realizing they should not have locked Allura in her room. Lotor claims he has nothing but affection for the princess. However Allura wants nothing to do with him, calling him a monster like his father. Suddenly the door opens and the castle guards burst in on them. They fire at Lotor and he dodges them and escapes. Coran and Allura escape and Allura past Nanny to get to the Blue Lion. The Robeast attacks the other Lions with its whip again. Allura soon arrives and cuts them all free. With the lions free Keith orders the team to form Voltron. Voltron starts attacking with its eye beams. Then it attacks with the lion torches'. Despite setting the Robeast on fire, the Robeast draws its sword. However a hit from a stingray missile gives the team time to form the blazing sword. Voltron cuts off the Robeast's arm and the battle is over. Zarkon and Haggar talk about Lotor's latest failure. Princess Allura resolves to always stand against Prince Lotor and Planet Doom. Stating she can be both a ruler and a defender of their freedom as well. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Allura * Hunk Other Arusians * Coran * Nanny * Space Mice Planet Doom * King Zarkon * Prince Lotor * Haggar Quotes "Sounds like a real bad storm. Hurricane Nanny." - Hunk notes just how terrifying Nanny can be Notes and Goofs * At one point, Lance and Hunk can be heard thanking Allura, only their lips aren't moving. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes